His life's dead
by Kuriok12
Summary: Sortant d'un coma d'une durée de deux mois deux patients de l'Harrisson Memorial Hospital se retrouvent plongé au cœur de cette apocalypse causé par ce foutu virus. Forcé à se joindre à un groupe, ils découvriront tous deux ce que l'autre lui cache. Suite de My life's dead Spoil saison 1 et 2 de walking dead
1. Chap 1: Réveillée parmi les vivants

Chapitre 1 : Réveillé parmi les vivants

 **PDV Sarah**

Je sentis mon corps convulser et j'avais peur de faire de nouveau une crise. Quand je me sentis calmer, je cherchai Daryl et les autres du regard, mais ne les vis nulle part. En tout cas pour être dans l'au-delà, c'était sombre et affreusement humide. J'avançai à tâtons dans le noir, quand je vis une petite lumière, je me dis que les autres allaient sûrement être là. Je m'avançai vers la lumière, quand j'entendis des voix chuchoter.

-Ma puce réveille-toi je t'en supplie!

Ma mère était là!? Je me mis à courir et quand je traversai la lumière je me levai en position assise d'un coup. La lumière m'aveuglait et cela me prit quelques minutes avant de m'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquai que j'étais dans un hôpital, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là!? J'étais morte avec tout le groupe à cause d'une foutu bombe!

Je vis mes parents sur ma gauche et mon frère et ma sœur à ma droite. Ma famille était en vie, mais dans quoi je m'étais retrouvé!?

 _-Mademoiselle vous m'entendez?_

Je me retournai vers le médecin et fit oui de la tête. J'étais vivante, donc tout ce qui s'était passé était le fruit de mon imagination!? Je n'avais pas 20 ans et je n'avais pas couché avec Daryl Dixon!? Putain j'avais imaginé tout ça!

 _-Pourquoi je suis ici?_

 _-Et bien vous avez eu un sacré accident de voiture et vous êtes tombé dans un coma profond._

 _-Donc je suis vivante..._

 _-Vous êtes belle et bien vivante, tout comme l'homme qui vous a percuté._

 _-Un homme?_

 _-Oui un grand gaillard en moto. Justement je dois aller le voir. Je vais vous laisse_ z _en famille._

Il sortit de la chambre et je vis ma mère qui pleurait à chaude larmes, ainsi que ma petite sœur. Je la serrai dans mes bras et ma mère passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-On a tellement eu peur ma chérie.

-On est où?

-En Géorgie, au Harrisson Mémorial Hospital.

-Comment vous avez su que j'étais dans cet hôpital?

-C'est le policier qui a contacté l'ambulancier, qui nous a appelé et on est sauté dans le premier avion.

-D'accord, vous allez rester?

-Oui, une famille de fermier nous a offert leur hospitalité le temps que tu te remettes. On va donc te laisser te reposer.

Mes parents déposèrent un baiser sur mon front et sortirent de la chambre suivis de mon frère et ma sœur. J'étais dans l'hôpital où Rick Grimes s'était retrouvé dans la saison1 et pourtant mon petit frère n'avait fait aucune allusion. J'entendis un boucan monstre dans le corridor et des infirmières crier.

 _-MONSIEUR VOUS DEVEZ RESTER DANS VOTRE LIT!_

Je vis l'homme passer en vitesse et retint un rire, c'était assez drôle à voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis deux armoires à glaces passer transportant l'homme qui essayait de s'enfuir. Le médecin entra de nouveau dans ma chambre et commença à prendre des notes sur son calepin. Il y avait une télévision dans le coin supérieur de la chambre et me demandait si je pouvais écouter quelque chose.

 _-Euh, est-ce que je peux écouter la tv?_

 _-Bien sûr!_

Il alluma la télévision et me passa la télécommande. Je passai les postes un à un sans trouver le canal AMC. Je reposai la télécommande sur mon lit et observa le médecin.

- _Vous n'avez pas le canal AMC?_

 _-Je crois que tu te trompes, car il n'y a aucun canal qui se nomme AMC._

 _-Donc la série Walking Dead ne joue pas...?_

 _-Il n'y a jamais eu de série portant ce nom, je suis désolé._

Je me recouchai dans le lit et soupirai, dans quoi m'étais-je retrouvé? Ce que j'avais vécu pendant près d'un an c'était passé dans ma tête et maintenant Walking Dead n'existait tout simplement pas! Je fixai le plafond, quand un policier entra et parla un instant avec le médecin avant de se retourner vers moi. J'écarquillai les yeux et dus les frotter plusieurs fois pour comprendre qu'il était là devant moi. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et me serra la main.

 _-Je me présente Rick Grimes shérif adjoint_

 _-Bonjour..._ **Dis-je d'une petite voix.**

 _-Je suis désolé d'avoir été la cause ton accident._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._

 _-On était à la poursuite d'un revendeur de drogue et il t'a carrément foncé dedans._

 _-Ça va, au moins je suis vivante._ **Dis-je un sourire en coin**

 _-En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler appelle-moi n'importe quand_. **Dit-il griffonnant sur un bout de papier**

Il me le tendit et me sourit avant de sortir de la chambre. Donc, si je comprenais bien la série Walking Dead n'existait pas, mais Rick Grimes existait pour de vrai. Cela voulait-il dire que tous les autres personnages aussi et cela voulait aussi dire que Beth n'était pas morte!? Cela voulait aussi dire que tous ceux que j'avais vu mourir ne l'étaient pas! Je soupirai et le médecin sortit de la chambre me laissant seule.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, une infirmière vint me porter à manger et me laissa refermant la porte derrière moi. Je finis de manger et me recoucha allumant la télévision. Je mis un film qui jouait à un canal, mais c'était une foutu comédie romantique...dégueu... De toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Deux heures plus tard, j'éteignis la télévision, quand quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. Il faisait noir je ne voyais donc pas son visage. Il posa un doigt devant sa bouche et se glissa sous mon lit. Des infirmière entrèrent et allumèrent la lumière. Elles me demandèrent si un homme était entré dans ma chambre, je leur fis non de la tête et elles ressortirent sans fermer la lumière. L'homme sortit de sous mon lit et fut dos à moi.

 _\- Je ne croyais pas qu'elles me lâcheraient!_ **S'exclama-t-il**

 _-Vous êtes l'homme qui a essayé de se sauver ce matin!?_

 _-Comment tu sais sa petite?_ **Me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi**

J'écarquillai les yeux et retins un cri de surprise. Daryl Dixon était devant moi, c'était donc avec lui que j'avais eu mon accident. Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça l'avait du sens il avait dut aller faire une échange à la place de son salop de frère Merle. Il me fixait, mais je ne voyais aucune émotion apparente. Donc mon subconscient on était un couple et j'avais 20 ans, là j'en avais que 17.

 _-Tu vas me répondre?_ **Cracha-t-il**

 _-Je vous aies vu passer devant ma chambre ce matin._

 _-C'est pas que je ne veux pas te causer, mais je fou le camp d'ici_. **Dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre**

 _-Pourquoi, on vous soigne ici!_

 _-Je m'en fou, je me débrouille mieux seul et avec ce qui s'en vient je te dirais de ne pas rester ici non plus!_ **Ajouta-t-il**

- _De quoi vous parlez?_

 _-T'as pas entendu au nouvelle p'tite idiote y'a un virus qui transforme tout le monde en genre de zombie! Tant que tu ne meurs pas dans ton cerveau tu reviens sous cette forme._ **Cracha-t-il**

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ce jeta par celle-ci. Je pus le voir se mettre à courir et disparaître dans l'obscurité. Donc, j'avais halluciné beaucoup de chose, mais le virus existait vraiment. Rick n'était pas à l'hôpital donc je n'avais rien à craindre pour le moment. Je m'endormis donc sur le visage de Daryl en jaquette d'hôpital...


	2. Chap 2: Tout était faux

Chapitre 2 : Tout était faux

 **PDV Daryl**

Je venais de m'enfuir de ce foutu hôpital, mais le visage de cette fille me revenait sans cesse en tête. En me réveillant j'avais compris que j'avais halluciné tout ça, mais elle existait vraiment. Ma Sarah, mon p'tit dragon existait pour vrai, mais elle était beaucoup plus jeune. Pourquoi dans mon subconscient était-elle plus vieille? Je couru jusque chez moi et entrain dans la maison. Merle buvaient de l'alcool comme d'habitude.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous habillé ainsi Darylina?_

 _-Va te faire foutre Merle._

 _-T'as mon argent?_

 _-Selon toi? Je suis en robe d'hôpital, car les flics me couraient après!_ **M'écriai-je**

 _-Et ça t'as pris deux mois pour revenir!?_

 _-J'étais dans un coma imbécile! J'ai eu un accident!_

 _-Ben au moins t'es là._

 _-T'es même pas venu prendre de mes nouvelles sale enculé!_

Merle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il me toisait du regard et alla dans la cuisine. Je m'installai devant la télévision et mis la chaîne des nouvelles. Il parlait encore de ce foutu virus, toute la Caroline du Nord était infecté.

- _Merle! Il faut foutre le camp!_

 _-Et pourquoi? T'as peur que les flics te pincent?_

 _-Non! C'est ce satané virus. La Caroline du Nord est complètement ravagée._

 _-Fais-toi un sac on part maintenant!_

Je fis un sac en vitesse, attrapa mon arbalète et monta derrière Merle sur sa moto. Il démarra et on prit la direction de l'autoroute, cependant, quand on passa devant l'hôpital, je criai à Merle de s'arrêter.

 _-Pourquoi tu veux arrêter à cet hôpital?_

 _-Y'a une fille à l'intérieur._

 _-Oh la petite Darylina c'est fait une copine?_

 _-Ferme-là! Je vais la chercher._

Je débarquai de la moto et couru en direction de la chambre de Sarah, du moins j'espérais qu'elle s'appelle toujours ainsi. Merle me siffla et je me retournai.

 _-Tu veux qu'on la foute où ta putain? Y'a plus de place!_

 _-Je m'en fou! J'vais la chercher quand même!_ **M'écriai-je**

Je me remis à courir, malgré que ma jambe m'élance vachement. Je m'approchai de sa fenêtre et la vis tout endormit. J'ouvris doucement la fenêtre et me faufila dans la chambre. J'entendis des pas approcher et me glissa sous le lit. Un médecin et une infirmière étaient entrés.

- _Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont crié le nom de l'autre, alors qu'ils n'ont aucun lien?_

 _-Oui et je dois comprendre, car c'est la première fois que ça l'arrive depuis que je pratique._

 _-D'accord, alors qu'allons-nous faire?_

 _-Vous allez m'aider à pousser son lit jusqu'à la salle des radiographies._

Ils commencèrent à pousser le lit et je sentais que j'étais foutu, quand une autre infirmière entra en trombe dans la chambre.

 _-Monsieur, le patient s'est enfuit!_

 _-Lequel._

 _-Daryl Dixon monsieur._

 _-Et merde, prévenez la police! Nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard._

Ils sortirent en course de la chambre et je pus sortir de sous le lit. Je la regardai et toucha son épaule.

 _-Encore cinq minute m'man._

 _-Gamine faut bouger là!_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et je la mise sur mon dos. Devant le cadre de la fenêtre je lui fis signe d'attendre et sautai en premier. Je tendis mes bras et lui dis de sauter. Je la réceptionnai, mais nous fit trébucher dans un buisson, elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur et je plaquai ma main contre sa bouche. Je vis au travers du buisson des policiers chercher avec leurs lampes torches et tourner le coin. On se releva et je la mise sur mon dos. Je couru jusqu'à la moto de Merle et grimpai derrière lui.

 _-Tu m'as fait attendre pour une gamine!?_

 _-Ferme ta gueule et démarre! Ils ont découvert que je m'étais enfui!_

 _-Dis à ta gamine de bien se cramponner alors!_

Il démarra alors que je replaçai Sarah contre mon torse. Il décolla à une vitesse folle et Sarah se cramponna à moi. On roula sur des kilomètres, quand on fut coincé sur l'autoroute. Merle éteignit sa moto et nous força à nous cacher dans une voiture. Il en fit de même et on vit des zombies passer. Ça devait être ceux qui avait eu un accident et qui était mort sur le coup. On ressortit de la voiture quelques minutes plus tard et on marcha un peu plus haut sur l'autoroute. Sarah s'était endormit contre mon torse et je dus la transporter.

On tomba alors sur des gens qui s'affairaient à ramasser leur chose et mon putain de frère leur pointa un fusil au visage. Un de leur groupe vint derrière Merle et lui appuya son flingue contre la tête.

 _-Si j'étais toi je baisserais ton arme._

 _-Shane, ils ont une fille avec eux!_ **Lança un des femmes**

Ce Shane pris le fusil des mains de mon frangin et baissa le sien. La femme qui venait de parler s'approcha de moi et je me reculai. Je détestais qu'on soit trop près de moi.

 _-Venez, j'ai réussis à sortir mon camping-car! On ira s'installer dans une carrière non loin d'ici._

C'était un homme assez âgé, qui venait de parler. Les deux blondes grimpèrent à bord du camping-car, Shane dans une autre voiture avec une femme et un gosse, puis la femme qui s'était approché de moi dans sa voiture avec un autre homme et une gamine. Ils étaient en rassemblement familial ou quoi? Je retournai à la moto de Merle et on démarra pour les suivre. Tout le long du chemin, Merle n'arrêta pas de jurer sur ce mec. Deux voitures s'ajoutèrent au groupe et à la première lueur de l'aube on arriva à la carrière.


	3. Chap 3: Peut-être que j'hallucine encore

Chapitre 3 : Peut-être que j'hallucine encore...

 **PDV Sarah**

Je fus réveillé par une secousse et regarda autour de moi. Je n'étais plus à l'hôpital...Je me souvins alors, que Daryl était venu me chercher et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de discuter. Je vis plusieurs personnes dont Carol, Merle, que je reconnaissais, mais les autres ne me disaient rien. Je vis alors Carl sortir d'une des voitures et je me retins de ne pas aller le prendre dans mes bras. Il était nettement plus jeune que dans mon hallucination. Il devait avoir 12 ans tout au plus. Je me rendis compte que j'étais contre le torse de Daryl.

 _-T'es réveillé?_

 _-Oui._

Il me reposa sur mes deux jambes, mais je tombai à la renverse. Il me souleva et Carol s'approcha de nous.

 _-On va la mettre dans le camping-car et voir ce qu'elle a._

 _-Elle a eu un accident et elle a la jambe cassée!_ **Cracha Daryl**

Carol se recula et rejoignit ce qui devait être sa fille et son mari. Je regardais Carl qui aidait un homme à monter une tente. Une fois celle-ci monté il s'y engouffra suivis de sa mère et de cet homme. Merle se coucha directement sur le sol et fixa le ciel.

 _-Tu sais Darilyna, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à amener cette gamine puisqu'elle a la jambe cassée!_

 _-Merle elle est réveillée._ **Cracha Daryl**

 _-Et puis après? Il faut qu'elle apprenne qu'elle va mourir du à son handicap._

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, Daryl se retourna et se dirigea vers le camping-car. Il cogna à la porte et ce fut une blonde qui nous ouvrit.

 _-T'es le frère du fou qui a voulu nous tirer dessus?_

 _-Ouais, mais je viens pour elle. Je me demandais si elle pouvait dormir à l'intérieur, elle a une jambe cassée._

 _-Bien sûr! Andrea fait de la place sur le lit on a une nouvelle coloc! En passant moi c'est Amy._

Elle nous fit signe de la suivre et Daryl me déposa sur le lit. Je le regardai et il s'en alla vers la porte.

 _-Tu sais tu peux rester dormir avec elle!_ **Lui lança Amy**

 _-J'vais chercher mon arbalète._ **Dit-il dans un murmure.**

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa son arbalète à côté du lit. Il s'installa à mes côtés et se mit dos à moi. Je soupirai et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais y'avait rien à faire le sommeil me venait pas.

 _-Tu dors._ **Murmura Daryl**

 _\- Non, je n'y arrive pas._

 _-Moi non plus._ **Ajouta-t-il**

 _-Alors on est deux._ **Dis-je rigolant un peu.**

Je l'entendis soupirer et le vis se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Il jouait après sa chemise et se mit à siffler.

 _-Désolé pour l'accident._

 _-Ça va je suis vivante c'est tout ce qui compte._ **Dis-je**

 _\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé, si Merle ne m'avait pas...Laisse tombé tu ne comprendrais pas._

 _-Comprendre que ton frère t'a envoyé à sa place pour livrer de la drogue._

 _-Comment tu sais ça!?_ **S'exclama-t-il**

 _-Euh...ben c'est...que c'est arrivé à mon cousin._

 _-D'accord. En tout cas t'es très perspicace pour une gamine._ **Lança-t-il**

 _-J'ai dix-sept ans._

Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux me transperçaient de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression qu'il était au courant de quelque chose, mais qu'il refusait de me le dire. Il me fixa encore un moment et se remit sur le dos posant son bras sur ses yeux.

 _-Bonne nuit._ **Me dit-il**

 _-Bonne nuit._

Je fermai les yeux et pus enfin trouver le sommeil.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, Daryl n'était plus là, ça me rappelait tellement de chose. Amy entra dans la chambre et me voyant réveillée, elle me sourit. Elle appela Dale et ils me sortirent du camping-car m'installant sur une chaise longue.

- _Merci beaucoup._

 _-Fait plaisir au juste c'est quoi ton nom? Daryl n'a pas voulu me le dire._ **Lança Amy**

 _-Sarah-Marylin._

 _-Je crois que je vais juste t'appeler Sarah!_ **Me dit-elle d'un clin d'œil**

Elle partit voir Carol et je vis Carl s'approcher de moi sous le regard attentif de sa mère.

 _-Bonjour._

 _-Salut, c'est ta maman là-bas._

 _-Oui, elle m'a demandé de t'apporter ça_ _ **.**_ **Me dit-il me tendant une boîte de conserve de maïs**

 _-Merci beaucoup, c'est quoi ton nom?_

 _-Carl._

 _-Merci Carl, tu remercieras ta maman de ma part._

Il me sourit et rejoignit sa mère en courant. Je regardais autour de moi et je croyais halluciner de nouveau. J'étais vraiment parmi eux, Shane me fixait d'un regard étrange avant de détourner son regard sur la mère de Carl. Je mangeai le fond de maïs qu'il restait et profita un peu du soleil. Par contre, ma jambe me faisait terriblement mal et je n'avais aucun médicament pour ça.

 _-Ta jambe te fait mal?_

Je me retournai et vis Dale, je supposais qu'il s'appelait ainsi parce qu'Amy l'avait appelé comme ça tout à l'heure.

 _-Oui, je crois qu'il avait commencé à me faire un plâtre, mais ne l'on jamais terminé._

 _-J'ai peut-être une solution pour te fabriquer un plâtre._

 _-Je veux savoir!_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _-Il y a de la boue un peu plus bas dans la carrière. Je pourrais fabriquer un moule et on coulerait la boue dedans. T'aurais qu'à attendre que ça sèche._

 _-Je veux bien essayer. Merci Dale._

Il me fit un clin d'œil et demanda à Amy et Shane d'aller chercher de la boue. J'étais contente d'être dans ce groupe, mais ça me faisait chier que tout ce que j'avais vécu avant n'était que sortit de mon imagination. Après tout maintenant j'étais certaine que Daryl ne voudrait rien savoir de moi, car j'étais redevenu une petite gamine à ses yeux.

Shane et Amy revinrent avec une chaudière remplie de boue et Dale posa son simili-moule autour de ma jambe avant de faire couler la boue. Une fois ça terminé, je devais attendre que ça sèche. Dale et Shane me placèrent donc au soleil et Dale me passa un de ses chapeaux pour ne pas que je crève de chaud.

Je passai l'après-midi assise à ne rien faire. Je regardais les jeunes s'amuser, quand Shane s'approcha de moi. Il me tendit sa main, que je serrai et il me sourit.

 _-Shane, tu es?_

 _-Sarah._

 _-Donc Sarah je me disais que peut..._

 _-Ne t'approche pas d'elle putain de flic!_

On se retourna et on vit Daryl sortir de la forêt avec une dizaine d'écureuils. Il les donna à Dale et s'approcha de Shane. Il se plaça entre lui et moi, mais il ne faisait pas grande impression. Shane devait avoir au moins une tête de plus que lui.

 _-C'est bon je la laisse tranquille Dixon!_ **Cracha-t-il**

Daryl se retourna vers moi et repartit vers Dale pour dépecer les écureuils. J'hallucinais où il me faisait déjà des crises de jalousie


	4. Chap 4: Sale fils de pute

Chapitre 4 : Sale fils de pute

 **PDV Daryl**

J'étais parti chasser des écureuils pour bouffer et quand je rentrai au campement la première chose que je vis fut Shane penché au-dessus de Sarah. Je m'approchai à grand pas vers eux.

 _-Ne t'approche pas d'elle!_ **M'écriai-je**

Il me regarda, posa de nouveau son regard sur Sarah et se recula.

 _-C'est bon je la laisse tranquille Dixon!_

Il se retourna et partit en direction de Lori et Carl. Je ne le sentais pas ce mec et il était hors de question qu'il s'approche de mon p'tit Dragon. Je regardai Sarah et rejoignis Dale pour dépecer les écureuils. Je jetai souvent des coups vers elle et à toute les fois Shane faisait de même, s'il pensait qu'il pourrait poser ses sales mains sur elle, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas Daryl Dixon.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, quand on put finalement manger. Le groupe qui était partit en ravitaillement n'était pas encore revenu et ça me faisait chier, car Merle était avec eux. J'avais aidé Dale à rapprocher Sarah du feu et j'étais retourné à l'écart pour bouffer mon écureuil. Je voyais clairement Shane changer de place avec Amy pour se retrouver près de Sarah. Il ne l'a lâchait pas et je sentais que j'allais péter un plomb dans pas long.

Je vis alors Sarah bailler et dire quelque chose au groupe. Shane se leva, vint pour la prendre et je serrai mes poings.

 _-C'est bon! Je m'en occupe_. **M'exclamai-je**

Je soulevai Sarah dans mes bras toisant Shane au passage et monta dans le camping-car. Je la déposai sur le lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Shane s'approcher de moi?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

- _Parce que je ne fais pas confiance à ce mec, t'as pas vu les regards qu'il te jette!?_

 _-Il a dit que je lui faisais rappeler sa petite sœur qui est morte quand il avait 20 ans._

 _-Il t'a mentit, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est pouvoir te reluquer le cul et faire ce qu'il veut de toi!_ **M'écriai-je**

J'étais dans une colère noire, car elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Je me retournai vers elle et vis des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais con! Je m'installai sur le lit et prit ma tête entre mes mains. J'entendis la porte du camping-car s'ouvrir et Shane s'avancer vers nous.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?_

 _-On t'a entendu crier et Amy s'est imaginé le pire_. **Dit-il son regard posé sur Sarah**

 _-Je ne lui faisais rien! Tu peux sortir maintenant._ **Crachai-je**

 _-Ça va Sarah?_

 _-Oui, Daryl a juste eu peur pour ma jambe, car j'ai glissé du lit._

Shane lui sourit et sortit du camping-car. Quand la porte fut fermée, je l'entendis sangloter. Je me retournai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

 _-Ben ça pas marché._

 _-C'est que je déteste le voir te reluquer de la sorte._

 _-Il ne m'arrivera rien, puisque t'es là_. **Me dit-elle avec un sourire timide.**

Je la serrai un moment dans ses bras et ressortis prendre mon arbalète. Dale était en train d'éteindre le feu et tous les autres regagnaient leurs tentes. Je remontai à bord du camping-car, suivit par Amy et allai près de Sarah. Elle s'était endormit et semblait si paisible.

 _-T'as l'air de tenir énormément à elle._

Je me retournai et vis Amy dans le cadre de la minuscule porte. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et son regard glissa sur Sarah

 _-En tout cas elle a de la chance, de t'avoir comme garde du corps._

 _\- Je ne suis pas son garde du corps._

 _-Peu importe, à ta place je réagirais pareil face à Shane. Il a un regard louche sur elle, garde le en vue._

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sarah et partit se coucher sur une des banquettes. Je retirai mes souliers, déposai mon arbalète sur le sol et me couvris à mon tour de la couverture. Il fallait que Merle revienne au plus vite, je voulais partir, ne prendre aucun risque avec Sarah. Je la vis bouger un peu et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

 _-Merci...d'avoir été...ma...ma famille...durant...toute...toute cette...mer...merde._ **Murmura-t-elle endormit**

Je me figeai à cette phrase, car c'était la même que dans mon hallucination, quand j'étais dans le coma. Donc cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était présente elle aussi dans mon subconscient? Ça expliquait aussi ce que le médecin avait dit à l'infirmière la veille à l'hôpital. Je me rapprochai d'elle et passa mon bras derrière sa tête, pour qu'elle vienne se poser contre mon torse. Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à l'aube comme d'habitude. J'enfilai mes souliers, pris mon arbalète et sortit à l'extérieur.

 _-Tu vas chasser l'écureuil_ _ **?**_ **Me demanda Dale**

 _-J'vais essayer de ramener quelque chose de plus gros!_

Je continuai mon chemin vers la forêt et me stoppai. Je me retournai vers Dale, qui était toujours sur le toit du camping-car.

 _-Dale! Peux-tu dire à Amy de surveiller Sarah pour moi?_

 _-Bien sûr!_

Je pus donc m'enfoncer dans la forêt un souci en moins. Après dix minutes, j'avais attrapé trois écureuils, quand je vis un petit sanglier. Je vins pour lui planter une flèche dans le corps, quand j'entendis des cris. Je me retournai vers la source du bruit et ne vit qu'une forme floue. Je laissai donc tomber le sanglier et me mis à courir en direction des cris.

Je me figeai en voyant ce salopard de Shane au-dessus de Sarah se débattant comme une folle. Je laissai mon arbalète au sol, car désormais c'est avec mes poings qu'il aurait à en découdre. Je l'empoignai par le col de sa chemise et le poussais un peu plus loin. Il se releva et me voyant un sourire narquois vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

 _-T'arrive juste à temps Dixon! La gamine allait me donner beaucoup de plaisir._

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!_

Je bondis sur lui et lui asséna des coups de poing au visage. Je l'éloignai de Sarah et lui assénai un nouveau coup de poing et le fit tomber dans un petit ravin. Je revins en course vers Sarah, mis mon arbalète et les écureuils sur mon dos et pris Sarah dans mes bras. Je ressortis de la forêt et vis Amy arriver en courant vers moi.

 _-Je suis désolé, j'étais seulement partit au toilette et..._

 _-Ça va. Met là dans le camping-car._ **Crachai-je**

Je vis Shane sortis de la forêt et s'approcher de moi, quand on vit le camion du groupe revenir. Je vis tout le monde et même un putain de rigolo, qui portait toujours son uniforme de policier. Je vis le gosse courir vers lui et crier papa. Comme c'était touchant, mais je ne voyais Merle nul part.

 _-Merle! Merle! Ramène ton cul! J'ai chopé une douzaine d'écureuil._ **Criai-je**

 _-Daryl y'a eu un problème à Atlanta._

 _-Il est mort?_

 _\- On ne sait pas trop en fait._

 _-Bon arrêtons de tourner autour du pot._

 _-T'es qui toi?_

 _-Rick Grimes._

 _-Rick Grimes? Ben vas-y puisque t'as quelque chose à me dire._

 _-J'ai dut le menotter, car il devenait trop dangereux pour nous_. **Lança ce shérif à la noix.**

 _-Attends laisse-moi le temps de traiter l'info!_ Dis-je tournant sur moi-même. _Tu veux dire que t'a menotté mon frère comme une pauvre merde et que tu l'as laissé en plan!_

 _-Oui._

Je lançai mon arbalète et fonçai sur ce connard, quand Shane me plaqua au sol. Je sortis mon couteau et essayai de la poignarder, quand Shane m'attrapa et m'enserra le cou.

 _-T'as pas le droit de m'entourer le cou_ _ **!**_ **Grognai-je**

 _-J'men fou t'as qu'à porter plainte. De toute façon je peux tenir comme ça des heures._ **Me dit Shane**

Ce foutu Grimes se pencha et planta son regard dans le mien

- _Daryl, je voudrais qu'on discute tous les deux calmement, tu crois pouvoir faire ça? Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ça?_

Je grognai et Shane me lâcha.

 _-J'ai pas menotté Merle parce que ça me faisait plaisir. Ton frangin ne se comporte pas bien avec les autres, il n'a pas l'esprit d'équipe._

 _-C'est pas sa faute si Merle est coincé là-bas. Il m'avait donné la clé et je l'ai fait tomber._ **Lança T-dog**

 _-Et tu ne pouvais pas la ramasser!?_

 _-Non, elle est tombée, dans un tuyau_.

Je me relevai et lança une poignée de terre.

 _-Et c'est comme ça que tu me remontes le moral enfoiré!_

 _-Non, mais j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai verrouillé la porte avec un gros cadenas pour ne pas que les geeks viennent jusqu'à lui._

 _-Il a fait le plus qu'il pouvait._ **Rajouta Grimes**.

Je penchai ma tête et essuya les larmes qui avaient osé sortir de mes yeux.

 _-Allez tous brûler en enfer! Mais avant dîtes-moi où il est. Je vais le ramener ici moi._

 _-Rick va venir avec toi, c'est ce qu'il avait dit_ _ **.**_ **Lança Lori**

 _-Bon j'y retourne_. **Ajouta-t-il**

J'envoyai ma main dans les airs et me dirigea vers le camion. J'allais retrouver mon frère quoi qu'il arrive.


	5. Chap 5: Une jambe en moins

Chapitre 5 : Une jambe en moins.

 **PDV Sarah**

Amy m'avait déposé sur le lit et avait essayé de camoufler du mieux qu'elle pouvait les marques sur mes joues, avec le peu de fond de teint qu'il lui restait.

 _-Ça devrait aller, je sors quelque instant et je reviens._

 _-D'accord._

Elle sortit et j'entendis de l'agitation dehors y compris les cris de Daryl. Avec ce que j'entendais Merle était menotté sur un toit à cause d'un flic. Je l'entendis alors dire qu'il partait chercher son frère et je ressentis un frisson. Si Daryl n'était pas là Shane ferait tout pour me ramener dans la forêt. J'entendis le moteur vrombir et je versai quelques larmes, il ne pouvait pas être partit comme ça.

 _-Sarah, Daryl m'a demandé de te donner ça au cas où._

Je me retournai et vis Amy me tendre un couteau dans son étui. Je le glissai sous l'oreiller et essuyai mes yeux.

- _Il va revenir t'en fais pas._

 _-Mais j'ai son couteau._

 _-Erreur, tu as son deuxième couteau. Et puis Shane est partit chasser les grenouilles avec Carl_

 _-D'accord._

 _-S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu cris, Dale va rappliquer aussitôt._

Je lui souris et elle sortit du camping-car. J'ouvris le tiroir de la minuscule table de chevet et y trouva un livre. Étant donné que je n'avais absolument rien d'autre à faire, je commençai sa lecture. Je lu donc pendant tout l'après-midi et quand Amy vint m'aider à sortir pour venir près du feu, je glissai le couteau de Daryl dans mon pantalon. Le simili-plâtre de Dale fonctionnait jusqu'à présent et je le remerciai dès que je le pouvais. Amy m'installa et je me retrouvai donc assise entre Amy et Andrea, qui était la sœur aînée d'Amy.

On discuta un long moment, quand Amy décida de se lever pour aller pisser. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard on entendit des cris. Tout le monde se leva et on vit Amy ramper jusqu'à nous un rôdeur après elle. Carl et les autres enfants allèrent se réfugier dans le camping-car avec leur mère. Je me retrouvais donc seule près du feu, ne pouvant bouger d'un poil. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, je commençai à ramper, quand j'entendis des dents claquer. Je me retournai et vis un rôdeur essayer de manger le plâtre.

Je plantai mon couteau dans sa tête et continuai de ramper. Je voyais Andrea près d'Amy à moitié morte et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas mourir j'étais beaucoup trop jeune. Je continuai de ramper, quand je me sentis tirer vers l'arrière. Je me retournai et vis trois rôdeurs après le plâtre qui céda. Un des rôdeurs planta ses dents dans ma jambe me faisant lâcher un cri de douleur et de peur.

 _-NON!_ **Cria une voix.**

Je vis des flèches se planter dans les têtes des rôdeurs et Daryl s'accroupit près de moi. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés et Rick pointa son flingue sur moi. Par contre, quand il me reconnut il baissa son arme. Shane par contre appuya la crosse de son fusil contre mon front. Je tremblais de peur, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas après être sorti d'un coma de deux mois.

 _-Tu baisses ton flingue enculé_! **Lui lança Daryl.**

 _-Il faut la tuer, elle va se transformer!_

 _-Pas si on lui coupe la jambe à la bonne place._

Je vis Rick froncer des sourcils et retira sa ceinture pour faire un garrot à ma cuisse. Dale attrapa sa hache et je sentais que j'allais tomber inconsciente et dans pas long. Daryl se mit au-dessus de moi pour ne pas que je vois ce qui allait se produire et je me sentis rougir. Ça me rappelait dans mon coma ce qu'on avait fait tous les deux. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et appuya son front contre le mien. Au compte de trois Rick fit signe à Dale et je lâchai un cri de mort.

 _-Sarah regarde-moi et respire avec moi_. **Me dit Daryl**

Deuxième coup de hache et je criai encore plus fort. Daryl tenait mes mains dans la sienne et de l'autre il souleva ma tête pour venir la poser au creux de son cou. Je pleurais criais de douleur et tout d'un coup je ne sentis plus rien.

 _-C'est finis, ça va aller_. **Me chuchota Daryl**

Je sentais les autres s'affairer autour de ma jambe, du moins ce qu'il en restait et je me sentis partir loin, très loin. Puis ce fut le noir total...

- _Elle respire?_

 _-Oui, Daryl ça fait quatre fois que je te le dis._

Je commençais à voir la lumière du jour et fus aveuglé quelques minutes. Je bougeai un peu mes mains et entendis une voix crier. J'ouvris mes yeux pour de bon et vis tout le monde autour de moi. Je posai mon regard sur Daryl, qui voyant tout le monde sortit du camping-car prétextant aller pisser. Son excuse classique, pour éviter de montrer ses sentiments.

 _-Ça va Sarah?_ **Me demanda Carol**

 _-Je crois...alors ma jam...OH MON DIEU!_ **M'écriai-je**

Il ne me restait plus qu'une partie de cuisse, je n'avais plus rien d'autre. Carol et Rick réussirent à me calmer et je soupirai, car ce n'était absolument pas le temps de faire une crise. Tout le monde sortit après m'avoir brièvement salué et je vis Daryl rentrer de nouveau dans le camping-car. Il se coucha à mes côtés et me sourit.

 _-J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas._

 _-Et bien tu peux constater par toi-même que je suis bel et bien réveillé._

 _-Tu m'as fait peur mon p'tit dragon._

 _-Comment tu m'as appelé!?_

Il se leva et sortit en trombe du camping-car. Venait-il vraiment de m'appeler mon p'tit Dragon!? Il était donc conscient dans mon coma. Il était vraiment là et finalement tout ce qu'on a vécu était vrai... J'étais complètement perdu. J'entendis alors des cris et Andrea ferma la porte où je me trouvais me disant de me taire. J'entendis alors des rôdeurs autour du camping-car, dont un qui se trouvait dans le camping-car. J'entendis alors Andrea crier, puis pleurer. Elle ouvrit la porte et je pus voir qu'elle avait tué les rôdeurs. Je la vis sortir et entendis Carol entrer dans le camping-car en pleure.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

 _-Ils ont Sophia._

 _-Des rôdeurs?_

 _-Ils courent après Sophia dans la forêt et Rick est partit à sa recherche_ _ **.**_ **Dit-elle pleurant de plus belle.**

 _-Rick va la retrouver j'en suis certaine._

 _-SARAH_ _ **!**_ **Cria Daryl entra dans la chambre** _. Putain tes vivantes, j'ai tellement eu peur!_ **Rajouta-t-il me prenant dans ses bras.**

Quand il ma lâcha je m'assis et pris Carol dans mes bras. Daryl qui voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas ressortit à l'extérieur. Je savais que quand Daryl se mettrais à la recherche de Sophia, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouvé...


	6. Chap 6: La ferme des Greene

Chapitre 6:La ferme des Greene

 **PDV Daryl**

La première journée de fouille ne fut pas fructueuse. La seule chose sur laquelle Rick et moi étions tombé était un rôdeur. Je l'avais ouvert et finalement, il n'avait bouffé qu'une marmotte. Quand on revint au campement Rick me mis en charge des fouilles pour retrouver Sophia. Pour l'instant il ne me fallait que du sommeil, pour être d'aplomb le lendemain. Je montai dans le camping-car et alla rejoindre Sarah. En me voyant entrer, je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- _Shane t'as touché?_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _-Non...j'ai...j'ai cru...que t'ét...t'étais mort…_

 _-Hey, je suis un dur à cuire, je ne me laisse pas tuer aussi facilement gamine_ _ **!**_ **Lui lançai-je**

Elle me toisa du regard et se couvrit de la couverture. Je me demandais ce que j'avais dit, quand je compris. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que je l'appelle gamine, mais pour moi c'était normal, on avait près de 18 ans de différence. En y pensant bien, de la savoir mineur me rebuta à l'idée de vouloir sortir avec elle comme pendant mon coma. Je me recouvris à mon tour des couvertures et regardai par la fenêtre. Le temps se couvrait, un orage allait se déclarer. Un premier coup se fit entendre et Sarah ne bougea pas d'un poil. Un nouveau coup et elle ne bougea pas plus. Moi qui avais espérer l'a serré dans mes bras, je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment peur des orages. Je me callai dans les draps et finis par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que Sarah était collée contre moi, ses mains tordant ma chemise. Elle avait toujours peur des orages et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait fait exprès pour se montrer forte devant moi, décidément elle ne changeait pas. Je la sentis remuer et elle ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle vit que j'étais réveillé, elle se poussa trop rapidement et tomba à la renverse du lit.

 _-Ça va?_

 _-Oui, je vais bien._

Je lui tendis mes mains et la tirai le plus que je pouvais pour la remettre sur le lit, mais cela ne donna pas l'effet escompté. Je tirai un peu trop fort et elle se retrouva couchée contre moi. Andrea entra au même moment et se figea nous voyant.

 _-Euh...Rick veut tous nous voir._

Sarah roula sur le côté rouge pivoine et je sortis du camping-car rattrapent Andrea par le poignet.

 _-T'en parle à personne._ **Crachai-je**

 _-Relaxe, pourquoi j'irais dire aux autres que t'a un faible pour Sarah._

On rejoignit Rick et le reste du groupe. Rick décida que tout le monde viendrait en forêt avec nous, mais seulement avec des armes blanches. Comme depuis deux jours Andrea rouspéta pour avoir son flingue et personne ne lui répondit. Dale et T-dog allait garder le camp et le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je me retournai vers Dale, qui posa son regard sur moi.

 _-T'inquiète je la surveille ta protégée._

 _-Merci Dale._

Je suivis le groupe et allai en tête de ligne avec Rick et Shane. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, on tomba sur une tente. Je sortis mon couteau et me plaçai devant la porte. Carol appela trois fois Sophia sans réponse. J'entrai donc dans la tente et n'y vis qu'un gars qui s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Je pris le fusil et le glissai sous mon chandail et ressortit.

On continua notre chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les cloches d'une église. Là non plus ce ne fut pas très optimiste. Il y avait trois rôdeurs à l'intérieur et après un moment on se décida à retourner au campement. Sur le chemin du retour, j'attrapai des écureuils. Lori se fatigua et redonna son flingue à Andrea. On entendit un coup de feu et ne s'en préoccupant plus on retourna au campement.

Par contre, on fut stoppé par une gonzesse à cheval. Elle prit Lori avec elle et nous dit de se rendre à la ferme la plus près. On courut donc jusqu'au campement et on avertit Dale. On laissa un message et des provisions à Sophia au cas où elle remonterait à l'autoroute. Je voulais partir tout de suite, mais Dale nous obligea à attendre au lendemain matin. Je montai donc dans le camping-car et allai me coucher.

Sarah dormait déjà du moins je le croyais. Je me recouvris de la couverture et le senti venir se coller contre moi. Elle était endormit s'était certain, mais elle semblait faire du somnambulisme. Je la serrai contre moi, déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et me laissai sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain, on partit en fin d'avant-midi pour rejoindre la ferme dont nous avait parlé cette gonzesse la veille. J'enfourchai ma moto et on prit la direction de la ferme. Je me souvenais très bien de Maggie, mais il fallait que je joue la carte de la sécurité. Car si quelqu'un venait qu'à voir que je semblais déjà les connaître j'étais foutu. On se stationna et j'allai me planquer un peu plus loin des autres. Je vis Glenn et Dale entrer dans la maison pendant qu'Andrea commençait à monter les tentes.

Je pris mon arbalète et décida d'aller continuer les recherche. Je revins trois heures plus tard sans trace de Sophia, mais avec une douzaine d'écureuil. Je vis alors Shane et un homme embarqué dans un camion et partir, sûrement pour aller chercher de la bouffe. Tout le monde se dirigeait dans la maison pour manger, mais moi je préférais bouffer seul.

 _-On m'a dit que votre fille se trouvait dans le camping-car._

Je levai mon regard et il se posa sur...Beth...Ma p'tite Beth n'était pas encore morte! Je la fixais et ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais consterné de la voir devant moi, sans aucune cicatrices et surtout en vie.

 _-Monsieur?_

 _-Quoi?_ **Crachai-je sortant de mes pensées**

 _-Glenn m'a dit que votre fille se trouvait dans le camping-car._

 _-Ma fille? Je n'ai pas de fille..._

 _-Il a dut se tromper alors._ **Dit-elle se retournant**

 _-Attends! Je crois qu'il parlait de Sarah, mais ce n'est pas ma fille._

 _-Oh alors, vous voulez bien m'aider à transporter votre copine dans la maison?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

 _-Ce n'est pas ma copine non plus, elle a 17 ans._

 _-C'est génial! Je vais enfin pouvoir parler avec une fille de mon âge._ **S'exclama-t-elle**.

Je me levai et allai dans le camping-car. Sarah dormait profondément et je la pris en princesse. Beth me conduit dans la maison et m'amena au deuxième étage. Elle me fit entrer dans sa chambre et me dit de déposer Sarah sur le lit. Je regardais sa chambre et vis bien que c'était une gamine et non la Beth qu'elle était dans mon coma. Elle sortit quelques instants de la chambre et revint me tendant une pile de vêtements.

 _-C'est quoi?_

 _-Des vêtements qui appartenaient à mon grand frère Shawn._

 _-Pourquoi tu me les donnes?_

 _-Y'a une douche au bout du couloir, vous pourrez vous y laver._

 _-T'es en train de me dire que je suis sale, c'est ça!?_ **Crachai-je**

 _-Non…ce n'est pas ce...je vais manger les autres doivent m'attendre._ **Dit-elle baissant la tête en sortant de la chambre.**

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con! Par contre, je me trouvais dans un véritable dilemme. D'un côté j'avais Beth celle que j'avais aimé jusqu'à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps et de l'autre Sarah, qui m'avait appris à aimer de nouveau. Je ne savais franchement plus quoi faire ou penser.


	7. Chap 7: Une amie ou une ennemie

Chapitre 7 : Une amie ou une ennemie?

 **PDV Sarah**

Je vis Daryl sortir de la chambre quelques minutes après Beth. J'avais tout entendu et j'avais bien vu que Daryl se maudissait d'avoir été si cru avec Beth. Je commençais à me douter qu'il avait vécu la même chose que moi lors de son coma et je commençais à avoir peur. Parce que si Daryl se souvenait d'avoir pleuré la mort de Beth et qu'il l'avait reconnu à l'instant, il m'oublierait. Il avait aimé Beth comme personne d'autre et j'étais arrivé dans sa vie.

Maintenant que tout ce que l'on avait cru vrai était seulement le fruit de notre subconscient, on allait être coincé dans un dilemme. J'espérais que la relation entre Beth et Daryl n'évoluerait pas, même si c'était chien de penser ça. J'entendis des pas et vis Beth entrer dans sa chambre.

 _-Salut moi c'est Beth!_

 _-Sarah, alors c'est chez toi ici?_

 _-Oui. C'est ce gigolo de motard qui t'a monté dans ma chambre._

 _-Il s'appelle Daryl_. **Dis-je serrant les dents.**

 _-Peu importe, je t'ai apporté à manger et mon père va venir te regarder de plus près._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que personne ne m'approche._ **Dis-je d'une voix sèche**

 _-C'est quoi votre problème à toi et ce Daryl pour être bête avec tout le monde?_ **S'exclama-t-elle**

Je la fixais et ne répondis rien. Déjà qu'elle avait traité Daryl de gigolo, je me rendis bien compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment celle que je pensais.

 _-Attend que mon p'tit copain apprenne comment tu m'as parlé, tu vas le regretter l'unijambiste!_ **Cracha-t-elle**

Elle sortit de la chambre alors que Daryl y entrait. Son regard se posa sur Beth et je sentis mes poings se serrer. Mon regard se posa sur Daryl qui ne portait pas son chandail et dévia mon regard sur le plafond.

 _-Elle est dont ben intense_ **! Lança-t-il**

 _-C'est ma faute._

Il se retourna vers moi et s'installa au bout du lit.

- _Comment ça?_

 _-Je lui ai parlé bête, parce qu'elle t'avait traité de gigolo..._

 _-Peu importe, est-ce qu'il y a des ciseaux quelque part?_

 _-Dans le premier tiroir de la commode je crois, pourquoi?_

 _-Je dois couper les manches de cette chemise, mes bras n'y entre pas._

Je rigolai un peu et il découpa les manches d'un coup. Il enfila la chemise et se leva.

 _-Tu devrais manger, t'en a besoin._ **Me dit-il pointant le plateau que Beth m'avait apporté.**

 _-J'aime mieux bouffer les écureuils que tu chasses._ **Dis-je cru**

 _-Fallait le dire plus tôt!_

Il me souleva et descendit les escaliers. On sortit de la maison et il m'installa près du feu. Il mit des écureuils à cuire sur le feu et il s'allongea dans l'herbe. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Ça faisait un baille que je n'avais pas vu un ciel aussi plein de constellation.

- _Ça c'est la constellation du cancer._ **Me dit-il pointant des étoiles**

 _-Je suis cancer._

 _-T'as le cancer!?_

 _-Non imbécile. Mon signe astrologique est cancer._

 _-Je le savais!_ **S'exclama-t-il**

Je le poussai sur l'épaule et rigola un peu. Jusqu'à maintenant tout allait bien, mais ma famille me manquait. J'espérais qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans la ferme où ils logeaient. Je me rassis et Daryl vérifia les écureuils, il m'en tendit un et je le mangeai pleine dents. On vit le reste du groupe sortir à l'exception de Lori et Rick, qui devaient toujours être au chevet de Carl.

 _-Sarah tu viens!_ **Me lança Andrea au loin**

- _C'est bon elle reste avec moi cette nuit!_ **Lui répondit Daryl**

Elle nous souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans le camping-car. Je vis Shane me jeter un regard et je me rapprochai instinctivement de Daryl. Il leva son regard sur Shane et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Daryl éteignit le feu et s'allongea dans l'herbe, qui était désormais humide et mouillé à cause de la rosée. Il me rapprocha de lui et me colla contre son torse.

 _-Bonne nuit Sarah._

 _-Bonne nuit Daryl._

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la respiration de Daryl.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain Daryl n'était plus là et j'étais recouverte d'une couverture. Je m'assis et vis une note de planter dans une des bûches à l'aide d'une flèche de Daryl.

 _''Partit chercher Sophia, reste toujours près de Carol, je l'aie mise au courant pour Shane. Je reviens ce soir. Daryl''_

Super il était partit pour la journée, je vis alors un homme s'approcher de moi et je reculai instinctivement.

 _-Je suis Hershel, je suis médecin et j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour ta jambe manquante._

 _-Vous êtes le père de Beth?_

 _-Oui. Jimmy approche!_ **Lança-t-il en direction d'un gars.**

- _Oui Hershel._

 _-Peux-tu transporter cette jeune fille à l'intérieur je dois faire des vérifications._

 _-Bien sûr._

Jimmy me prit en princesse et me transporta jusqu'à la maison. Quand on y entra, on croisa Beth qui me jetait un regard meurtrier. Ce devait donc être lui son petit copain. Jimmy me déposa sur le fauteuil, me salua et ressortit avec une Beth en colère. Hershel entra quelques minutes plus tard avec une fausse jambe.

- _Maggie avait trouvé ça lors d'un raid._

 _-Maggie...?_ **Dis-je jouant l'ignorance**

 _\- Ma fille aînée. Je crois qu'il te fera, je devrai seulement l'ajuster un peu._

Je le laissai faire et après une vingtaine de minutes j'avais retrouvé ma deuxième jambe. Hershel m'aida à me lever et resta à mes côtés jusqu'au balcon. Carol vint me voir et me sourit voyant que j'avais retrouvé ma jambe. Elle remercia Hershel et m'aida à descendre les escaliers.

 _-Il faut que je m'habitue à cette jambe._

 _-Au moins, tu peux marcher de nouveau._

 _-J'ai hâte de montrer ça à Daryl._ **Dis-je souriant**. _Carol, Daryl est le meilleur pisteur qui soit, il va la retrouver._

 _-J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose_. **Dit-elle sanglotant**.

Je la serrai dans mes bras et on rejoignit Lori qui étendait du linge sur la corde. Lori me sourit tristement, mais fut contente quand même du fait que je retrouve ma mobilité. Rick vint me saluer et me proposa de participer au cours de tir que Shane allait donner quand Carl se serait remis. Je le remerciai, mais lui dit que je préférais utiliser un arc ou un couteau.

 _-Tu devras alors demander à Daryl et ce ne sera pas du gâteau_. **Dit-il riant.**

Je regardais autour de moi et depuis que Shane était revenu sans cet homme, l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Carol proposa à Lori de faire le souper de ce soir pour remercier Hershel et sa famille de nous accueillir et je les suivis à la cuisine. Je m'enfargeais encore quelques fois cause de ma prothèse, mais me dis que je finirais bien par m'y habituer.

 _-Sarah tu peux aller mettre la table s'il-te-plait?_ **Me demanda Lori**

 _-D'accord!_

Je pris assiettes, fourchettes et couteaux, puis me mis à placer le tout sur la table, quand Beth arriva. Elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et me fixait.

 _-Pourquoi tu me fixes?_

 _-Ah ce que je vois, t'es encore plus glauque, quand Daryl est pas là._

 _-De quoi glauque? Je ne fais que placer la table._

 _-J'ai bien remarqué ton petit jeu crois-moi._ **Cracha-t-elle**

 _-Quel jeu?_ **Demandai-je interloqué**

 _-Tu t'es mis Daryl dans ta poche et là t'essaie de me voler mon copain, sale mégère!_

 _\- Je ne veux pas voler ton copain! Il n'est pas mon genre je te l'assure._

 _-Ne crois pas que ton petit jeu de l'ignorante va marcher encore longtemps_. **S'exclama-t-elle avant de ressortir.**

Elle était folle ma parole!? C'était quoi ce comportement de merde, dans la série elle n'avait jamais eu ce comportement...La série n'existait pas donc la nature de chacun n'était pas nécessairement la même. J'allais devoir vraiment me faire à l'idée, que rien ne se passerait comme lorsque j'étais dans le coma.


	8. Chap 8: Rôdeurs ou pas?

Chapitre 8 : Rôdeur ou pas?

 **PDV Daryl**

Ce stupide cheval m'avait fait tomber et j'ai dut tomber sur une bonne dizaine de mètre avant de m'écrouler contre la berge du ruisseau. J'avais fichtrement mal, je levai ma tête pur voir ce que j'avais et vis une flèche de planté dans mes côtes.

 _-Putain de merde!_

Je sortis tant bien que mal de l'eau et pris les manches de la chemise pour me faire un garrot au-dessus de la flèche. Je regardai en haut et me tins les côtes en me levant. Je pris une branche et me retournai au son des craquements de branche. Je voulu prendre mon arbalète, mais me rappelait qu'elle était tombé à l'eau. Je retournai donc la chercher et la trouva grâce à la branche. Je revins sur la berge et je décidai à escalader les dix mètres qui me séparaient de la terre ferme. Au moindre effort, je grimaçai tellement la douleur était grande. Je prenais de grande inspiration et me tirai à l'aide de petit arbre.

J'essayai de planter de nouveau la branche, mais la lança en bas.

 _-T'as fait la moitié, fait pas ta gonzesse._ **Dis-je pour moi-même**

Je tirai pour monter un peu plus haut et ma main glissa me faisant retomber en bas m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Le soleil me tapa au visage et j'avais les yeux fermés. Je vis une forme flou et reconnue Merle.

 _-Pourquoi t'as pas retiré la flèche abrutit. T'aurais pu faire un meilleur garrot_ **. Me lança Merle**

 _-Merle..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu faisais de la tire au billot._

 _-J'ai eu une sale journée frangin_

 _-C'est toi qui a eu des emmerdes, moi qui a essayé pendant toutes ses années de faire de toi un homme. Résultat, regarde-toi étendue au sol plein de boue comme une vieille capote. Tu vas crever ici frérot. Tout ça pour quoi?_

 _\- Une gamine...La gamine a disparue_

 _\- Tu t'intéresses aux p'tites filles maintenant?_

- _Va...ferme-là_

\- _Parce que j'ai bien vu que tu ne cherchais plus c'pauvre vieux Merle._

- _J'ai tout fait pour te retrouver frangin..._

 _\- T'as tout fait? Mon cul! Tu m'as laissé tomber et tu t'es tiré comme une gonzesse._

\- _C'est toi qui t'es tiré. Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était d'attendre qu'on revienne te chercher. Rick et moi, on est revenue te chercher tu sais._ **Dis-je hochant faiblement la tête**

 _\- Tu parles de ce Rick qui m'a menotté sur ce putain de toit c'est bien ça? Le Rick qui à forcer à me couper la main, on parle bien du même? T'es sa pute maintenant?_

 _\- Chu la pute de personne_

 _\- T'es qu'un pauvre bouffon, voilà c'que t'es! Tu sers de larbin à une bande de petites tarlouses, de nègres et de démocrates. T'es qu'un pauvre taré de cul terreux, voilà c'que t'es! Ces enfoirés ce foutent de ta gueule quand t'es pas là, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je vais te dire une bonne chose mon p'tit gars, un de ces quatre ils vont s'débarrasser de toi comme un tas de merde de chien coincé sous leurs godasses._

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, quand Merle empoigna ma chemise de sa main.

\- _Hey! Ce n'est pas ta famille, t'es pas de leur sang. Si t'aurais des couilles tu retournais là-bas et tu le fumerais ton pote Rick. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire; personne n'en n'aura jamais rien à fourtre de toi à part moi frérot. Personne ne t'entend! Allez relève-toi avant que je te défonce la gueule, réveille-toi!_

Merle me donna quelques coups de pieds dans les jambes son regard toujours rivé sur moi. Il s'était mis à tirer sur ma jambe et j'osais à peine bouger.

 _-Allez bouge-toi! Allez_

Je relevai ma tête vers Merle et ne vis qu'un rôdeur, je le repoussai d'un coup de pied et lui planta une branche dans le crâne. Je me reculai et retira la flèche d'un seul coup de mes côtes, chargeai mon arbalète et tirai sur le deuxième rôdeurs. Je me remis sur le dos et respirai à grand coup avant de retomber inconscient.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour de bon, je m'assis et refis mon garrot.

 _-Il avait raison ce pouf._ **Soufflai-je.**

Je chassai un écureuil le mangea et me releva. Je fis un collier avec les oreilles des rôdeurs qui m'avait attaqué et me remis à escalader la pente. Je regardai le ciel et vis que le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel.

 _Tu ne vas pas te laisser béqueter par ses charognards!_

Je levai mon regard et vis de nouveau Merle.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Darylina?_ **Dit-il ricanant.** _T'as déjà tout donné? Balance ton sac avant et grimpe_

 _-J'préférais quand t'avais disparu!_

 _-Ça va l'prend pas mal. Chuis ton côté!_

 _-Ah et depuis quand?_

 _-Depuis l'jour de ta naissance p'tit morveux, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'avorton que t'étais!_

 _\- Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi. T'as une grande gueule, mais t'as jamais été là. T'es même pas là en ce moment, y'a des trucs qui change jamais._

 _\- J'vais te dire la vérité, j'suis aussi réel que ton chupacabra._

 _\- C'est c'que j'ai vu_

 _\- Je suis sûr que les champignons que t'avais mangé n'y était pas pour rien._

 _\- Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule!_

\- _Ou sinon quoi dis-moi? Tu vas monter et me foutre ton poing sur la gueule. Et bien vas-y j'attends, approche-toi si t'es pas une couille molle. Hey! Enlève moi c'est putain de talons aiguille et grimpe! Allez... si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de me faire chier, parce que de toute façon t'arrivera jamais en haut._

Je me cramponnai eux branches à proximité et me donnai une poussée.

 _-Allez, viens t'en p'tit frère, chope la main de ton pote Rick._

J'arrivai enfin tout en haut et me relevai près à sauter sur Merle.

 _-Allez c'est ça barre-toi, tu vaux rien._

Je remis mon arbalète sur mon dos et repris la direction de la ferme. J'allais y arriver quoi qu'il arrive. Je devais donner la poupée à Carol et je devais voir Sarah. Après deux heures de marche, je sortis enfin du bois, m'avançai vers la ferme, boitant et faisant traîner mon arbalète au sol. Je vis quelques personnes s'approcher et je me stoppai. Je vis alors Rick pointer son fusil vers moi.

\- _C'est la troisième fois que tu pointes un flingue sur moi. Crachai-je. Tu vas te décider è tirer ou quoi!?_

Je les vis baisser leurs armes et une balle m'accrocha la tête me faisant tomber au sol. J'étais complètement sonné. J'entendis seulement Rick crier et le senti me prendre par les épaules, aidé de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _-J'déconnais en disant ça._

Les gars me transportèrent dans une chambre de la maison et Hershel me soignait.

\- _J'l'ai trouvé là-bas au bord de la rivière, elle a dut la faire tomber en voulant traverser._ **Dis-je parlant de la poupée**

\- _Ça réduit de moitié la zone de recherche_. **Ajouta Rick**

\- _C'n'est pas la peine de me remercier_ **. Dis-je sarcastiquement**

\- _Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit?_ **Demanda Rick à Hershel**

\- _Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on serait aussi vite à court d'antibiotique. Vous avez une idée de ce qui est arrivée à mon cheval?_

\- _Celui qui a failli m'tuer? J'espère qu'il a quitté l'pays._

 _\- On l'avait baptisé Nellie la nerveuse. J'vous aurais dit qu'elle était revêche, si vous aviez pris la peine de demander. C'est un miracle que vous ayez réussis à survivre aussi longtemps._

Ils quittèrent la chambre me laissant seul et je pus enfin souffler un peu. J'entendis alors par la fenêtre quelqu'un crier après Andrea et je me doutais bien de qui cela pouvait bien être. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard Sarah débarquait dans la chambre, marchant...sur ses deux jambes? Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit et me fixa les larmes aux yeux.

 _-J'ai cru que t'étais mort_! **S'exclama-t-elle**

 _-Je suis plus endurant que ça._ **Dis-je un sourire en coin** _. Alors, t'as fait quoi de ta journée?_

 _-J'ai aidé Lori et Carol à faire le souper et Hershel m'a donné une prothèse pour ma jambe. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais tout es gâché._

 _-On s'en fou, je suis vraiment content que tu puisses marcher de nouveau._

 _-Rick m'a aussi proposé de faire le cours de tir avec les autres, mais j'ai refusé_. **Dit-elle baissant la tête**

- _Pourquoi? Il faut bien que tu apprennes à te défendre._

 _-Je sais, mais j'aimerais mieux apprendre à utiliser un arc._ **Ajoute-t-elle timidement**

 _-J'pourrai t'apprendre demain. C'est sûr que mes mouvements vont être réduits, mais on peut essayer._

 _-Oh merci Daryl_ _ **.**_ **Dit-elle déposant un baiser sur mon front**

Elle se figea et vira rouge pivoine évitant mon regard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

 _-Je...je vais aller souper...les autres...doi...doivent m'attendre..._ **Bégaya-t-elle**

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je rigolai un peu. C'était fou comme un rien la rendait timide. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et je me retournai pour voir qui s'était.

 _-Je t'aie apporté à manger._ **Me dit Carol** _. Tu dois mourir de faim_

Je me reculai un peu la voyant se pencher vers moi et elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

 _-Fait gaffe j'ai des points de suture._

 _-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Je me retournai de nouveau pour la regarder et attendit qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

- _Tu as plus fait pour ma fille aujourd'hui que son père en a fait toute sa vie._

 _-J'ai seulement fait ce que Rick et Shane aurait fait._

 _-Je sais, tu es tout aussi généreux qu'eux. T'as rien à leur envier._

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant avec un étrange sentiment me parcourant le corps.


	9. Chap 9: Retour d'une famille

Chapitre 9: Retour d'une famille.

 **PDV Sarah**

Hershel avait arrangé quelque chose dans la douche pour que je puisse me laver sans me blesser. J'avais donc laissé Carol aller porter le souper à Daryl. Ma douche m'avait fait un énorme bien et quand je sortis de la salle de bain je croisai Maggie.

 _-Alors ta douche?_

 _-Je me suis jamais aussi bien sentit de toute ma vie_. **Dis-je riant**

 _-Si tu veux je peux te passer un jogging et un autre chandail pour que tu puisses nettoyer ces vêtements._

 _-Merci, c'est trop gentil._

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à sa chambre et elle me tendit un jogging et un chandail. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'en bas des escaliers et me sourit.

- _J'aurais un service à te demander?_ **Me demanda-t-elle**

 _-Mon père a voulu faire prendre ces comprimés à Daryl et il n'a rien voulu savoir..._

 _-J'vais essayer, mais je promets rien._

 _-Merci beaucoup! Tu peux aller te changer dans la petite chambre du fond. Je vais aller chercher les comprimés._

Je lui souris et me rendis dans la chambre du fond. Je verrouillai la porte et me changeai, ça faisait un bien fou d'avoir des vêtements propre sur le dos. Je ressortis de la chambre et Maggie prit mes vêtements. Elle me donna la fiole et me dit que deux comprimés devraient suffire. Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers la chambre où se trouvait Daryl. Cependant je n'avais pas vu que Shane était caché dans l'ombre.

 _-Tu croyais pourvoir m'échapper gamine_ _ **.**_ **Cracha-t-il me plaquant contre le mur**

 _-Shane tu me fais mal._

 _-Tu crois que moi je n'ai pas eu mal, quand cet imbécile d'archer m'a battu!? Mais là il n'est plus là pour toi et je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux_. **Dit-il posant ses mains sur ma taille**

J'essayai de le repousser, mais il me maintenait fermement contre le mur. Il déchira mon chandail et je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage. Il me gifla et en posant mes yeux sur lui, j'eus l'impression de revivre mon coma avec Jack et Louis.

 _-Shane lâche-la!_

Je me retournai et vis Dale pointant son fusil sur Shane. Shane me frappa et me laissa tomber contre le mur avant de quitter la maison. Dale m'aida à me relever et me prit dans ses bras.

- _Ça va aller. Tu venais voir Daryl?_

Je fis oui de la tête et Dale ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Daryl avait les poings serré et m'arracha la fiole des mains attrapant deux comprimés. Il les avala et me fit signe de venir m'installer à ses côtés. Il me prit entre ses bras faisant bien attention à ce que je ne touche pas ses côtes endolories et me donna un baiser sur le front.

 _-Je suis tellement désolé, de ne pas être sortit._

 _-Dale était là au moins_. **Dis-je reniflant**

 _-Je te jure qu'une fois remis je lui fou mon poing sur la gueule._

Je lui fis un sourire triste et il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Dors-t'en a besoin_. **Me murmura-t-il**

 _-Toi t'en a encore plus besoin que moi._

 _-Je vais dormir t'inquiète._

Je collai ma tête contre son torse et me laissai emporter par un sommeil profond.

- _Réveille-toi, ça fait deux jours que tu ronfles._

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Hershel me regarder un sourire au visage. Daryl dormait toujours profondément et je sortis du lit. Ça faisait deux jours que je dormais!? Il était évident que je manquais de sommeil, mais je n'aurais jamais cru à ce point.

 _-Merci de lui avoir fait prendre ces comprimés, je vais pouvoir changer ses pansements sans qu'il fasse une crise._

 _-Voulez-vous que je vous aide?_

 _-Je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans une situation plutôt malaisée._

 _-Ça déjà été pire._ **Soufflai-je**

 _-J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé hier soir et je ne fais des toutes confiances à ce Shane. Si tu veux, quand Daryl n'est pas là tu peux passer la journée avec moi._

 _\- Oh, je ne veux pas être dans vos jambes non plus._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre des trucs de médecins, comme ça je ne serai pas tout seul pour soigner tout le monde._

 _-Je veux bien essayer alors, mais une chose j'ai horreur de la vue du sang._

Il rit un moment et avec mon aide on changea les pansements de Daryl. Je le suivis au chevet de Carl et m'expliqua tout ce que je devais savoir. Cet homme était une vraie encyclopédie de la médecine. L'heure du dîner arriva et Daryl n'était toujours pas debout. Je compris que mon cours d'arc allait être remis à plus tard.

Le dîner passé, je sortis en course avec Hershel et sa famille. Shane courait vers la grange et Rick lui criait de s'arrêter. Daryl sortit de la maison boutonnant sa chemise et couru jusqu'à Rick et Shane, en tout cas pour un grand blessé, il se remettait assez rapidement.

Shane ouvrit les portes de la grange et des dizaines de rôdeurs en sortirent. Shane se mit à les tuer et je vis la famille d'Hershel pleurer à grosse larme, ça devait être leur famille. Puis, je les vis sortir, je ne croyais pas ce que je voyais. Je m'effondrai en pleure et Lori vint me prendre dans ses bras.

 _-Non, pas eux...tous mes pas eux..._

Je pleurais et je criais, tout comme Carol qui venait de voir Sophia sortir de la grange en rôdeurs. Rick tira sur Sophia et Carol s'effondra dans les bras de Daryl. Mon regard se posa sur Shane qui fonçait sur un rôdeur, mais pas n'importe lequel...mon père. Toute ma famille s'était retrouvée là et je pleurais de plus belle criant plein poumon. C'était ici que ma famille résidait alors que j'étais l'hôpital, ma famille toute entière était morte, j'étais seule désormais. Lori essayait tant bien que mal de me retenir et je la poussai. Je me levai et arrivai en course près des corps de ma famille. Mon regard se posa sur ma petite sœur, qui grognait toujours se vidant de son sang au sol. Puis d'un coup Shane abattit sa hache dans la tête de ma sœur. Carol pleurait et alla s'enfermer dans le camping-car, alors que moi je m'étendis au côté de ma famille pleurant leur perte.

Rick s'approcha de moi et voulu me soulever pour m'éloigner, mais je me débattais comme une folle. Rick appela Daryl et ils parvinrent à me contrôler. J'avais lâché prise et pleurai de plus belle. Finalement, dans mon coma c'était beaucoup moins pire que maintenant...


	10. Chap 10: Coma traumatique

Chapitre 10 : Coma traumatique

 **PDV Daryl**

Carol se sépara de moi et alla s'enfermer dans le camping-car et tout le monde se sentait faible dans cette situation. Avoir passé près d'une semaine à la chercher alors qu'elle était à côté de nous, mais ce qui fis craquer Lori et plusieurs autres étaient le fait que la famille de Sarah se trouvait à l'intérieur de la grange également. J'avais dut aider Rick à l'enlever de là, à sa vue je reconnu la Sarah qu'elle était lors de mon coma, impuissante et extrêmement fragile. Je toisai Shane, car il était évident que le dernier rôdeur dans lequel il avait planté sa hache était la petite sœur de Sarah. Quand Sarah se laissa faire Rick me la laissa et alla empiler les corps avec l'aide de Glenn, Andrea, Shane et Maggie.

Je marchais sur quelque mètre quand je me sentis tomber, Hershel qui n'était pas loin m'aida à me relever et transporter Sarah à l'intérieur. On la déposa sur le lit où je me trouvais plus tôt et Hershel sortit pour aller voir Beth, qui était entré en pleure dans la maison. Je regardais Sarah qui était en larmes et me sentis déstabilisé, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait été ainsi, elle m'avait supplié de la tuer.

 _-Daryl...pour...pourquoi ça l'a...l'arrive pour vrai...cet...cette fois-ci._

 _-De quoi tu parles?_ **Lui demandai-je redoutant la réponse**.

 _-Je...je sais...que tu ét...étais là...ave...avec moi da...dans mon coma..._

Je me figeai et avalai ma salive de travers. Elle savait depuis le début et n'avait rien dit tout comme moi. Je la fixais et voyais les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle avait peur, peur que je la prenne pour une folle, peur que je la rejette maintenant qu'elle était mineure.

 _-C'est...c'est bon j'ai...j'ai compris..._

Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la maison d'un claquement de porte. Je regardai par la fenêtre et la vis monter dans le camping-car. Je m'allongeai dans le lit et me sermonnai pendant des heures et finit par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, je sortis de la maison m'étirant et vis le groupe autour de la voiture. Je m'approchai prenant mon arbalète au passage et me faufilai dans le groupe.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

 _-Hershel a disparue et Maggie croit qu'il est partit dans un bar en ville._ **Dit Glenn**

 _-Je vais aller le chercher moi!_ **M'exclamai-je**

 _-Non, Glenn et moi irons. Tu dois rester au campement pour surveiller Sarah._ **Me dit Rick**

 _-Elle est avec Carol, tout va bien._

- _Ça paraît que ce n'est pas toi, qui a passé la nuit à les consoler!_ **Crachèrent Lori et Andrea**

- _C'est bon je reste, pas obligé de vous énervé._

Lori et Andrea me toisèrent du regard et dirent à Rick qu'elles allaient aider Maggie avec Beth.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Beth?_

 _-Maggie la trouvé ce matin couché sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts et elle ne dit plus un mot._ **Me dit Dale**

 _-Elles se sont donné toute le mot ou quoi._ **Murmurai-je**

 _-T'as dit quoi?_ M **e demanda Rick**

 _-Absolument rien._

Je les laissai à leur affaire et me dirigeai vers le camping-car. Carol se leva et se jeta dans mes bras pleurant. Je ne pus faire autrement que la serrer dans mes bras un moment. Elle se retira de mes bras et prit la direction de la maison. Je n'avais jamais vraiment montré mes émotions durant ma vie et je refoulais tout à l'intérieur. C'est seulement pendant mon coma que j'avais changé et je ne voulais pas redevenir aussi faible et émotionnel. Je montai dans le camping-car et Sarah fixait l'extérieur le regard vide.

 _-Sarah...?_

 _-Va-t'en._

 _-Laisse..._

 _-Va-t'en j'tai dis!_ **Cracha-t-elle**

 _\- Tu ne vas pas venir essayer mon arbalète?_

 _-FOU LE CAMP! J'VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR DE TOI, NI DE TA FOUTU ARBALÈTE_! **Cria-t-elle plein poumon.**

Je sortis du camping-car et vis Dale sur le toit. Je grimpai et le rejoignis. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et se retourna vers moi.

 _-Elle a tout un caractère cette petite, mais d'un sens je comprends, elle vient de perdre sa famille entière._

 _-Je lui ai proposé de venir essayer mon arbalète et elle m'a envoyé valser._

 _-Je crois aussi le fait qu'elle ait été plongé dans un coma pendant deux long mois peu de temps avant tout ça ne l'aide en rien._ **Ajouta-t-il**

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?_

 _-Ce que je veux dire c'est que parfois quand on est dans un coma on vit des choses que l'on croit réelle. Puis, quand on se réveille de ce coma, on ne comprend plus rien et on croit qu'on rêve toujours. Elle a dut, durant son coma voir beaucoup de personnes mourir et maintenant qu'elle est réveillé, ces deux réalités s'entrechoque dans sa tête, la faisant perdre les pédales et en majeur partie crier contre tout le monde._

 _-Comment tu sais tout ça?_ **Lui demandai-je**

 _-Mon frère a eu ce genre d'accident et le médecin m'avait expliqué les phases et tout le tralala._

Je regardais Dale et descendis du camping-car pour aller assimiler tout ça en chassant dans la forêt. Je m'éloignai du camping-car, quand je me souvins de ce que le médecin avait dit le soir où j'étais venu récupérer Sarah. Je retournai au pied du camping-car et héla Dale.

 _-Ton médecin est-ce qu'il aurait parlé que deux personnes n'ayant aucun lien ait pu se retrouver dans une même réalité?_

 _-Absolument pas, d'où tu sors cette sornette?_

 _-Non, je ne faisais que me demander._

Au lieu de retourner en forêt, j'entrai dans la maison et cherchai Maggie. Je la vis descendre du deuxième avec un plateau rempli de bouffe, elle devait être allée voir Beth et celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'une miette.

 _-Maggie, est-ce que ton père à des livres de médecine?_

 _-Oui, dans la bibliothèque du salon._

 _-Je peux les consulter?_

 _-Tu peux, mais fais gaffe, une seule déchirure et mon père va s'en rendre compte._

J'entrai dans le salon et vis la grande bibliothèque devant moi. Il y avait plusieurs romans, mais il y avait deux étagères remplies de livres de médecine. Je pris un livre au hasard et regardai l'index il parlait des comas traumatiques. J'ouvris le livre à la bonne page et me mis à lire;

 _/C'est un diagnostic le plus souvent évident en fonction du contexte : accident de la voie publique, agression, chute, etc. (un choc violent). Cependant, dans certains cas, le lien entre le traumatisme et le coma (ainsi que la chronologie des évènements) est plus difficile : chez l'alcoolique, le vieillard, l'enfant, le traumatisme peut passer inaperçu (des chocs minimes peuvent, dans ces populations fragiles, entraîner une hémorragie cérébrale), et il peut exister un délai entre le traumatisme et le coma. Dans tous les cas douteux, le scanner cérébral en urgence est indispensable, puis le transfert en neurochirurgie pour une prise en charge thérapeutique._

 _L'état d'inconscience est lié à un dysfonctionnement plus ou moins profond de la substance réticulée ascendante (SRA) située dans la profondeur du cerveau et lésée par la concentration des ondes de choc traumatiques (phénomènes stéréotaxiques)._

 _Le pronostic dépend principalement de l'importance des lésions cérébrales initiales (profondeur du coma), de l'âge et de l'état général du patient avant le traumatisme. Plus le coma est superficiel, le patient jeune et en bon état général (état de santé global) avant l'accident, plus les chances de guérison sont grandes./_

Ça ne me disait pas plus si deux personnes totalement distinctes pouvaient être plongées dans la même réalité que l'autre. Au moins je savais de quel coma on avait été victime, mais ça ne m'aidait en rien. Il ne me restait qu'une seule idée pour persuader Sarah de sortir du camping-car et faire autre chose; la psychologie inversé.


	11. Chap 11: Sale enculé

Chapitre 11 : Sale enculé

 **PDV Sarah**

Il y a quelques jours Daryl avait tout essayé pour me faire sortir du camping-car, il m'avait insulté, rabaisser, envoyé promener et dénigrer. Ça n'avait rien changé, la psychologie inversé ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Il avait donc abandonné toute idée de me faire sortir de ma torpeur et continuait de chasser pour le groupe. Je ne me remettais toujours pas de la mort de ma famille, mais je n'avais pas été stupide au point de m'ouvrir les veines comme Beth. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait fait ça pour avoir l'attention de tous.

Rick, Hershel et Glenn avaient ramené il y a deux jours un gars et l'avait enfermé dans un petit cabanon sur le terrain. Cela faisait aussi deux jours que Rick et Shane s'engueulaient pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient de cet homme. Je m'étais donc décidé ce matin d'aller voir cet homme de plus près, j'étais entré en douce et quand il me vit le gars écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Tu te la ferme!_ **Crachai-je**

Je m'approchai de lui et le regardais de la tête au pied, il était pas mal, mais beaucoup trop ringard.

 _-Alors, tu vas me dire ce que te veulent mon groupe ou sinon je crie._

 _-Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me veule ton groupe!_

J'entendis des pas s'approcher et j'allai me cacher contre une poutre. Par chance mes vêtements étaient ternes ce qui allait me faciliter la tâche de me camoufler.

 _-Tu ne dis pas que je suis là sinon j'te bute_ **. Lui Crachai-je**

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Daryl entrer, pourquoi ce n'était pas Shane que Rick avait envoyé. En faisant faire ça à Daryl ça allait le ruiner de l'intérieur et pour de bon. Ça faisait déjà dix bonne minute que Daryl le frappait sans dire un seul mot.

 _-J'vous ai tout dit._

 _-Prends moi pas pour un con!_ **Cracha Daryl**

 _-Ces mecs je l'ai connait à peine, j'les ai rencontré par hasard._

 _-Ils sont combien dans le groupe?_

Voyant que le mec ne répondait pas Daryl sortit son couteau et le gars ce figea.

- _Non, non, non ne faites pas ça. Pitié…_

Daryl fonça sur lui et planta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

 _-Vous êtes combien?_ **Grogna-t-il**

 _-Trente gars._

 _-D'accord._ **Murmura-t-il**

Daryl arracha le pansement du gars et celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur.

 _-J'en sais rien. J'vous jure j'en sais rien!_

 _-Il t'avait mis en éclaireur? Vous vouliez vous installé dans le coin_ **? Lâcha Daryl planta un peu le couteau dans la plaie du gars**

 _\- Je ne sais pas il m'avait laissé pour mort!_ **S'exclama le gars**

 _-Tu continues et tu veux que je t'enlève tes croûtes pour toi?_

 _-Arrêtez ça! J'fais du mieux pour coopérer!_ **Cria-t-il voulant que Daryl enlève son couteau de sa jambe**

 _\- En général on ne coopère pas comme ça et au final on donne un grand coup pour que tout arrache._

 _-OKAY! J'peux aussi vous dire qu'ils ont des armes, une grosse artillerie, des automatiques, mais pas moi. Moi je ne faisais rien de tout ça!_

 _-Ah non? Alors tu faisais quoi pendant qu'il attaquait mon groupe? Tu prenais de l'air frais?_

 _-Je suis innocent! Ces types m'ont pris sous leur aile. Y'a pas que des mecs, y'a tout un groupe avec eux, des femmes des enfants._

Daryl se recula un moment et faisait des allers-retours ne lâchant le mec du regardaient

 _-Je m'étais dit que j'aurais une chance de survivre en les rejoignant, mais les gars ils partent souvent en patrouille et j'étais obligé de les suivre. Puis, un soir on a croisé un des tes copains, il était seul et y'avait aussi un peu plus loin un homme et deux adolescentes, très mignonnes._

Daryl se figea et se retourna vers lui le toisant du regard.

 _-Les gars m'ont obligé à les regarder faire et quand c'était fini ils ne l'ont même pas tué. Ils l'ont obligé à regarder ses filles se faire... et ils l'ont laissé là...mais moi je n'ai pas touché ces filles, j'vous jure je les ai pas touché..._

Daryl s'avança vers lui et lui asséna un coup de pied. Il le fixait d'un regard noir et je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine.

 _-Pitié, j'vous en supplie, vous devez me croire...j'suis pas comme ça...je ne suis pas comme ça..._

Daryl le regarda un moment et lui refoutu un coup de pied dans sa jambe blessé. Il lui donnait sans cesse des coups de poings et je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je regardai sur ma gauche et vis de la corde traîner. Je la pris et me levai doucement pour me diriger vers Daryl. Je passai d'un coup la corde autour de lui et fis plusieurs nœuds serrés.

 _-Sarah qu'est-ce que tu fous là?_ **Cracha-t-il**

 _-Ferme-là_! **Lui Criai-je**

Je m'avançai vers ce mec et me dis qu'une fois tout ça commencé je ne pouvais plus reculer. Que jamais je ne serais la même, que j'allais changer pour de bon. Je me penchai vers le mec et il me sourit.

 _-Je savais que t'étais une fille bien._

 _-Ben la fille que tu crois bien n'existe pas_ _ **.**_ **Dis-je lui foutant mon poing sur la gueule**

Je le frappais de toute mes forces et du coin de l'œil je voyais Daryl frissonner et dévier son regard sur autre chose.

- _Tu ne m'auras pas comme ces deux autres adolescentes sale fils de pute._ **Crachai-je**

 _-J'ai...j'ai rien fait..._

 _-T'es qu'un enculé!_

Je lui foutu de nouveau mon poing au visage et recommençais à le frapper un peu partout, quand je sentis des bras se serrer autour de moi.

\- _Lâche-moi Dixon!_ **Crachai-je**

 _-Sarah Calme-toi putain._

 _-Va te faire foutre Dixon, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec ce mec!_ **Criai-je**

Daryl nous éloigna du gars pendant que je me débattais férocement. Je criais, hurlais pour qu'il me laisse terminé ce que j'avais commencé, mais y'avait rien à faire.

 _-Mec sort cette folle d'ici._

 _-VA TE FAIRE VOIR SALE ENCULÉ D'MES DEUX_! **Criai-je plein poumon.**

Daryl me tenait fermement contre lui et nous fit sortir de la cabane. Il me poussa au sol et verrouilla la porte. Je fonçai sur la porte et il me repoussa sur le sol. Je l'entendis crier le nom de Rick et dans ce bref instant d'inattention je le repoussai violemment avec mes pieds et fonçai sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Rick arriva en course suivit de Dale, Glenn et Andrea. Je me retournai vers eux le regard noir et continuai de frapper contre la porte. Daryl fonça sur moi, mais je le repoussai avec toute la force que j'avais.

 _-Sarah, calme-toi on va discuter._

 _-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE FLIC!_ **Criai à Rick**

Je le vis s'approcher de moi et je sortis mon couteau et mon flingue de mes pantalons. Je les vis tous reculer et je réussis finalement à briser une planche de la porte avec mon pied. Je me glissai dans la cabane et recommença à frapper ce sale fils de pute.

 _-LES MAINS EN L'AIR!_

Je me retournai et vis Rick et les autres leur flingues pointés sur moi. Je me mis rire et m'avançai vers eux, jusqu'à avoir le flingue de Rick posé contre mon front.

 _-Allez vas-y tue moi Rick Grimes._

Je le vis se mettre à trembler et j'en profitai pour le pousser contre Andrea et Glenn. Dale lui courut jusqu'à la maison, ce qui me laissait Daryl devant moi. Je savais très bien tirer avec une seule main et je n'avais pas peur de lui tirer dessus.

 _-Allez vas-y Darylina, qu'est-ce que t'attends_?

Il se figea et je fonçai sur lui, quand je me sentis propulser au sol. J'essayais de me relever, mais quelqu'un me retenait dur comme fer au sol. Rick et les autres s'étaient relevés et Daryl alla chercher la corde dans la cabane.

 _\- LÂCHE-MOI ENCULÉ!_

 _-Oh non ma p'tite chérie t'est devenue trop dangereuse._ **Me souffla Shane**

 _-ET TOI? T'AS TIRÉ OTIS POUR T'EN SORTIR SALE FILS DE PUTE!_

Il me frappa au visage et Andrea s'éloigna avec Shane. Je m'étais relever et j'attendais qu'ils m'attaquent. Rick avait pris mon flingue, mais j'avais toujours mon couteau.

 _-DARYL MAINTENANT!_

Je n'eus le temps de me retourner, que Daryl fondit sur moi, me plaquant de nouveau eu sol. Il me releva et Rick m'enleva mon couteau avant de m'attacher solidement. Ils me ramenèrent près de la ferme et m'attachèrent après un arbre. À la demande de Rick, Hershel lui donne une chaîne et Rick fit le tour de l'arbre et moi pour m'enchaîner.

 _-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter Grimes tu fais erreur! Je te connais mieux que quiconque!_ **Lançai-je**

Tout le monde me regardait pétrifié et rentrèrent illico dans la maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rick et Daryl et leur fis un sourire malveillant.


	12. Chap 12: His life's dead

Chapitre 12 : His life dead

 **PDV Daryl**

Ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était attachée à l'arbre et criait toujours contre nous. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, la voir frapper se gars avec autant de haine et de colère me fis froid dans le dos. Elle me terrifiait, mais c'était pire quand elle m'avait repoussé à bout de bras. Elle n'avait que 17 ans et elle était capable de nous repousser sous l'effet de la colère.

Ce qui par contre me traumatisa le plus ce fut quand elle posa son front contre le flingue de Rick et l'incita à la tuer. Elle avait fait pareil lors de notre coma et j'avais peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi-même j'avais peur d'elle. Elle savait tant de chose sur nous tous, qu'elle donnait froid dans le dos.

On était tous dans le salon et moi j'avais le regard de rivé sur Sarah enchaînée à un arbre. On mangeait, mais le silence était à l'honneur. Tout le monde avait eu peur un instant, qu'elle tue Rick ou même moi. Dale avait expliqué que c'était sûrement dut à son coma et Hershel vint authentifier les dires de Dale. On avait à faire à une bombe à retardement. Une fois le souper mangé, on sortit à l'extérieur et le regard de Sarah ce posa sur Shane.

 _-HEY SALE FILS DE PUTE! POURQUOI TU LEUS DIS PAS QUE T'AS VOULU ME VIOLÉ_ _ **!**_ **Cria-t-elle**

Shane l'ignora et se dirigea vers le camping-car. Lori et les autres s'installèrent autour du feu et moi je n'osais pas bouger. Elle me terrifiait et je me demandais si on allait ne pas devoir l'abattre pour en finir.

- _HEY DARYLINA! ÇA TE FAIS COMMENT DE RETROUVER TA P'TITE BLONDASSE_ _ **?**_ **Me cria-t-elle**

Je vis Beth et Jimmy me regarder choqué et rentrer dans la maison. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je m'avançai vers elle et lui foutu mon poing au visage. Elle se mit à rire et Rick me poussa sur le côté.

 _-C'EST TOUT C'QUE T'AS DARYLINA!_ **Cria-t-elle de nouveau**

 _-Daryl laisse tomber_. **Me dit Rick.**

On retourna près du feu et Dale prit une lampe torche et alla vérifier quelque chose dans le champ, quand on l'entendit crier. On courut jusqu'à lui et on put constater qu'un rôdeur l'avait éventré. Andrea s'écroula en pleure soutenu par Glenn et Rick sortit son flingue. Dale le suppliait du regarde d'en finir, mais Rick hésitait beaucoup trop. Je pris le fusil de ses mains, m'accroupis et posa le flingue contre le front de Dale.

 _-Désolé frère._

J'appuyai sur la détente et c'était la fin pour Dale. Quand on revint près du campement, Rick et Shane allèrent se promener pour discuter et j'annonçai la nouvelle aux autres. Tous furent sous le choc et Carol versa quelques larmes, mais la pire était Andrea, qui devait sans doute le considérer comme son deuxième père.

- _Où est Carl?_ **Demanda Lori**

On regarda autour de nous, quand on entendit un coup de feu monstre. Lori se figea et se mit à crier.

 _-VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE BOUFFER!_ **Cria Sarah**

Car en effet une horde de rôdeurs approchait.

C'était le chaos, la grange était en feu et tout le monde courait partout. Quelques secondes plus tôt Glenn avait coupé la chaîne qui retenait Sarah et elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je voyais tout le monde fuir dans leur véhicule respectif et je cherchais toujours Sarah du regard, quand j'entendis un cri. Je démarrai ma moto et vis Carol courir vers moi.

 _Allez je n'ai pas que ça à faire_. **Lançai-je**

Je démarrai de nouveau et piquai pour me rendre à l'autoroute, je me disais que le reste du groupe s'était sûrement rendu là, car on avait laissé des vivres pour Sophia, quand on la croyait toujours en vie.

En arrivant sur l'autoroute, je vis que tout le reste du groupe était là, tous...sauf Sarah.

 _-Elle est où Sarah?_

 _-J'en sais rien, j'ai coupé la chaîne et je les perdu de vue._ **Me dit Glenn**

 _-Merde!_

 _-Taisez-vous un instant._

On fit ce que Rick nous demanda et on entendait cogner. On se retourna vers une des voitures et flingues pointé sur la valise, Rick l'ouvrit. Sarah venait de tomber de la valise et nous fixait tous d'un regard noir.

 _-Vous avez cru être débarrassé de moi_! **Cracha-t-elle**

Je soupirai la sachant vivante, mais moins sachant qu'elle était encore à moitié folle. Hershel sortit de la corde de son camion et on attacha Sarah au rempart de l'autoroute. Glenn partit un feu et on s'installa tous autour. C'est alors que Rick nous dit qu'il a dut tuer Shane, car il avait essayé de l'abattre quand il avait le dos tourné. On comprit vite, que nous n'étions pas sortis du bois. Sans toit où nous abriter, on allait devoir continuer notre route jusqu'à trouver quelque chose.


End file.
